Conventional bread crumbs are those formed into dough crumbs, which have been obtained after fermenting and baking a textured mix of the bread crumbs or which have been obtained after cooling to a room temperature bread heated by an electric heater, or those obtained by drying said dough crumbs. There is a recent tendency in shaping bread crumbs that the shape prepared into a flake-like form is accepted. Accordingly, the manufacturing step becomes extended requiring at least two days, extensive space and many labors, and the consumption of thermal energy is extremely great.
On the other hand, in the present invention, bread crumbs may be produced in an extremely short period of time, in a small space and in an extremely economical manner by employment of automated volume production system with less operators while saving energy.